Swimming Lesson
by Lillian Rose
Summary: Bulma teaches Trunks how to swim. But Trunks isn't the only one who gets a lesson. This is a BV it might not seem like it in the beginning. Please read it's really cute and it's my first lemon!


Swimming lesson:

This is a one-shot that I just thought up one day. And while I was in between stories I wrote a little bit here and there. Well here it is. P.S: This is my first real lemon so be nice.

"Trunksie!" Bulma called from the stairs. "Where's my little baby boy?" She heard some giggling in one of the rooms. Suddenly her four year old son made his appearance at the top of the stairs giggling.

"Right here mummy!" he called.

"Are you ready to swim?" Bulma asked him holding the towels.

"Floaties!" he shouted.

"No sweetie. I am going to teach you to swim like a big boy," Bulma said while setting down the towels and fixing the straps on her bikini.

"No floaties?" Trunks asked looking crestfallen.

"No hunny," his mother replied laughing. He was so attached to those things. Today she was going to teach him how to swim. Her daddy taught her to swim when she was about his age. She was scared of the water to begin with but Trunks was very different. He loved the water the moment he first stepped into it.

"Ok, put your floaties back and then we'll go out to the pool," Bulma told him. Trunks smiled and ran down the hall. A few minutes later he came running down the stairs.

"Okay mummy let's go swimming!" Trunks yelled as he ran out the door to the pool.

"Wait Trunks! Wait for Mummy!" Bulma yelled running after him. She set the towels down on a chair and took of her shorts. She took Trunks by the hand and led him to the steps of the pool.

"You stay on the steps here and I'll bring you out with me okay?" Bulma asked him while walking into the pool and swimming a little backwards holding his hands. "Now step down all the way into the pool. It's okay, I'm holding your hands." Trunks went down all the steps and when he was standing on the floor of the pool the water was up to his shoulders.

"Now what mummy?" Trunks asked eagerly.

"Now I'm going to teach you how to swim like a big boy," Bulma said picking him up by his underarms and carrying him out to the deeper part of the pool. Then she sunk down into the water and laid trunks vertical in front of her with him resting on her faced up palms.

"Yay! It's like flying!" Trunks screamed out and spread his arms while Bulma held him up.

"Okay hunny, now start using your arms like you've seen mummy do when she swims. Do you remember how your arms move?" Trunks nodded and began to rotate his arms.

"Like this?" he asked. Bulma nodded smiling.

"Now start kicking your feet. You have to kick and move your arms at the same time. Good now just kick your feet and I will move you," she began gliding him through the water in a circle around her. "This is fun isn't it? Are you ready for me to let you go?" she asked him.

"Yeah!" Trunks yelled excited. She let him go and he began using his arms but he forgot to use his feet and he sunk down into the water. He started thrashing around. Bulma grabbed him and pulled him up. He started coughing as Bulma held him.

"Oh baby, it's okay. You're okay." Bulma said stroking his wet hair.

"I swallowed some water mummy!" Trunks said after he finished coughing.

"Do you want to try again?" Bulma asked him. Trunks shook his head and hugged her. "Okay baby why don't you go in, change, and watch some TV. Mummy wants to swim and grandma should be here soon so you won't be alone for long." She made her way to the steps and helped him out and then got back in. She got the blow up lounge chair from the side of the pool and brought it in.

She waited for Trunks to get dried off and watched him go inside the house before taking the sunglasses from the top of her head and putting them on. Then she got onto the chair and situated herself. She got about 20 minutes of quiet and she was almost dry when there was this huge splash and she was slapped with a wave of water. She slipped off the chair and her sunglasses came off her face. "What the hell?" she screamed out.

Bulma looked around but couldn't see anyone who could have entered the pool. Suddenly two arms entwined themselves around her waist. She gasped and turned around in his arms.

Vegeta stood staring down at her smirking, his arms tightly around her. "Hello, Woman."

Anger overtook her and she punched him in the chest. "What the hell is wrong with you? I was almost dry and I was relaxing!"

"I'm sorry, Woman did you mistake my actions as one of caring?" he chuckled.

Bulma screamed. "You make me so mad sometimes!" she yelled at him and turned around crossing her arms across her chest.

She jumped when she felt his breath on her ear. "Have you ever done it underwater?" he asked her in a whisper.

Bulma gasped and broke out of his embrace and turned to face him. He laughed at her and crossed his arms in front of him. "Well, have you?" he pushed.

Bulma hesitated. "No," she finally answered, "but we can't. My mother will be here soon."

Vegeta made his way to her and lowered his head to hers until their noses were touching. "We have time, she hasn't even left her house yet," he told her.

"We just can't," Bulma insisted.

"And why not?" he asked her smirking evilly.

"Because- Because," she stopped flustered then she held up her finger. "Because Trunks is home, he could see us." She smiled, proud of herself.

"Woman, he is watching TV, his eyes wouldn't leave that screen if the Earth caught on fire," Vegeta said.

Bulma sighed. That was the truth. She couldn't think of any other excuses, so she just sagged her head in defeat.

"Come on, Woman. You always complain about me not giving you affection," Vegeta said running his hands up and down her arms in a soothing manner.

"It's not affection, its sex!" Bulma said pushing him away and turning her back to him.

Vegeta spun her around and locked his mouth to hers in a passionate kiss. They stayed like this for a moment before Vegeta broke it. Bulma gasped her disappointment and tried to kiss him again but was stopped by fingertips on her lips. Vegeta ran his other hand through her wet hair. Then he spoke.

"Now, Woman for this to work you have to trust me. I can stay underwater for about half an hour with out going up for air you could only stay for about three minutes. We might have to make frequent trips unless you can trust me."

"I trust you Vegeta. You know I do," Bulma said. "What do we do?"

Vegeta grabbed her hand and led her to the deepest part of the pool which was about twelve feet. When they were treading water Vegeta grabbed Bulma by the back of her hair and pulled her into another kiss. All of a sudden he pulled them under and Bulma tried to pull away, surprised, but Vegeta stopped her. At first she felt like she couldn't breathe but soon she realized that Vegeta was breathing for her.

Bulma closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly she felt her bikini top fall away from her body and was thrown to the side. Vegeta's hands were all over her breasts, grabbing, squeezing, and pinching her nipples. Bulma moaned a little in his mouth. She felt Vegeta's hands leave her breasts and travel down across her flat tummy to the waist band of her bottoms. Vegeta pulled them to the top and Bulma gasped air in. While she was doing that Vegeta pulled her bottoms down her legs and off of her. He threw them across the pool and kissed her again.

"Okay Woman, take a couple more deep breaths then we go under again," Vegeta told her as Bulma nodded her understanding. Vegeta pulled his shorts down and threw them across the pool to float along with Bulma's bikini. Then he pulled her to him and kissed her and took them down again.

When their feet touched the bottom Vegeta pushed Bulma down so that she was lying on the floor of the pool and he was lying on top of her. Vegeta was still breathing for her as he spread her legs with his knee. Bulma spread her legs wide and bent her legs at the knees so that her feet were braced on the bottom of the pool. Vegeta held her down on the floor with one hand and put the other hand on her hip. He situated himself between her legs. Then with one jerk of his hips he thrust into her. Bulma's eyes flew open wide and she almost removed her mouth from his.

Vegeta began thrusting into her gently. He opened his eyes to make sure she was alright. Bulma read his concern for her in his eyes and she nodded to relax him. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him harder. Her throat was starting to burn but she didn't want to stop him. It felt so good to feel his hard length inside her. Vegeta thrust a couple more times. He thrust one more time and she felt this warmth go all through her and she forgot about not being able to breathe. The feeling was electrifying. Bulma closed her eyes and sighed into Vegeta's mouth.

Suddenly she felt herself rising. They made it to the top and they parted. Bulma gasped for air again. Her throat was sore from the lack of air and her lips were swollen from all the kissing. Bulma began shivering she just realized she was freezing. Vegeta was naked on the steps putting on his shorts. He went to the chair and retrieved a towel.

Bulma walked through the water gathering all her clothes. She sat on the steps and put on her bikini. She then went to sit next to Vegeta on the chair. Vegeta put the towel around her shoulders and kissed her again. Then they stood up and walked towards the house. Bulma wrapped the towel around her waist and Vegeta put his arm around her.

"Well, Woman how did you like it?" he asked her.

"I think we should do it that way every time," Bulma said giggling. Vegeta chuckled a little.

They walked through the door. To be confronted by Trunks. Bulma's mother was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey Mummy after you teach me how to swim can you teach me how to do what you and Daddy did under the water?"

Bulma and Vegeta just looked at each other stunned.

Well that's my little short one shot. Thanks for reading. Review if you would like!


End file.
